Xx Stitches and Sacrifice xX
by XxLuciixX
Summary: When a new princess gets added to the story, many things happen as friendship,love,jealousy, and Decision unfold. Drosselmeyer was right when he said "To make it interesting". Rated T but later on might be rated to M OcxMytho
1. The meeting

**Ohayo!! This is my second story, But first ever Princess tutu story!! So don't kill me please!!! And Yes this does have my own character in the story who is important to the story! So please don't get mad just because I have my own character in the story. Anyway ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own princess tutu (I wish I did though T-T) **

Blue orbs stared at the girl on her bed, asleep. Luckily the pink-orange haired girl had a bunk bed so she didn't have to put the sleeping girl on the floor. She sighed as she looked at the girl once again, as she whispered as she twirled her braid. "Drosselmeyer! I hope you are right……." She closed her eyes and thought what happened earlier.

_**--FlashBack—**_

"Ahiru" The old man appeared as he usually did, the gears behind him turning as always.

"Drosselmeyer! What is it that you brought me here for?" she said confused as she raised her eyebrow at the writer of the story she was in.

He chuckled at the Duck he had transformed into a young girl. "I brought a new character to my wonderful story, I'm sure she will make this more interesting"

"She?" The girl blinked as she crossed her arms staring at the strange man.

Drosselmeyer smiled his giant (scary) grin, as he moved his cape to reveal a young girl the same age as Ahiru. Her pale pink hair tied in two long low thin pigtails, her skin was frail-looking and looked unhealthy. Her light purple eyes, _wait_, something looked weird. Ahiru stepped closer taking a better looked, her eyes looked, Hallow? Instead of pupils in the light purple eyes, there were just two shades of purple.

"N-NANI!? Why are her eyes hallow? Is she alright!!??" Ahiru freaked out (and almost quaked) facing Drosselmeyer, who laughed at her reaction.

"This is my new character to the story, like you she wasn't human before I found her, but unlike you, she wasn't even an animal." At that comment Ahiru calmed down but at another confused face turning from the girl to the grinning writer.

"huh? Not even an animal? What do you mean by that?" Her blue eyes blinked as she stood, wondering what he meant.

"She used to be a doll, sitting on the shelf on display at the store _"Sugar Stitches"_ Actually owned from a relative of mine. Unlike other dolls in my relatives store she was the only one with a mind, and a dream, but for many years she just had to sit there looking at other people playing, having fun, talking, things she could never do. So I made her part of the story now, and help you put together Mytho's heart" He said as he put a hand on the blue and purple headband she wore on the headband was a crest.

"But Drosselmeyer, still, why is she like that?" Ahiru questioned as she looked at the girl once again, as the man closed the hallow eyes of the human.

"Well even though she has a human form now, her mind needs to set into the body, so right now she's in a deep sleep. But in four more days she will wake up." He paused, as Ahiru nodded to make him kno she was still listening.

He continued after a minute or two…..

" But Ahiru you will need to teach her how to walk and move well. Since she is a doll she doesn't know how to move, and eventually once she moves she will dance, you don't need to teach her how to talk, she'll know that as soon as she wakes up. But you will have to make sure NOTHING damages her before she wakes up, or else it will be horrible, something you won't want to see."

Ahiru looked scared for a few minutes _'Something horrible? Something I won't want to see? That sounds scary…..I hope I can two this!' _She calmed down abit, but was still nervous. Than her last question popped into her head, that she was wondering.

"umm…Drosselmeyer? What's her name?" The girl was wondering that for a while.

Drosselmeyer started to laugh, Ahiru looked at the old man like he was crazy. After a few minutes his laughing stopped, "Ahiru-chan, She doesn't have a name except for the title that was made for, her creator called her _"Kokoro"_.

"Kokoro……" Ahiru repeated, a small smile appeared on her face. "Ok! Than her name will be Kokoro!"

"I will leave her in your care now, Ahiru-chan" Drosselmeyer said as he and the gears disappered and Ahiru woke up on the side of the bed with Kokoro laying there very peacefully, 'sleeping'.

Ahiru looked at the clock "OH CRAP!!! IT'S 11:00!! If I don't get enough asleep I'll be late again and…..eeekkk….!!" She quickly changed into her pjs and jumped on the top bunk.

**Please Review!!!!**

**Arigato for reading!!!!**


	2. The 1st day

**Woot! Second chapter! Don't worry the story will get a lot more interesting once Kokoro wakes up! Anyway Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Princess tutu!**

**But I do own Kokoro and most of the story line!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Once again Ahiru, was late. She rushed down the hall with amazing speed, wishing and wishing she was on time. As she stopped right in front of the door, she quietly opened it and tried to crawl next to her friends. "Ahiru-chan, tell me why were you late AGAIN! In my class or else you will have to MARRY ME!!!!!" The purple and white Neko dance teacher stated, as a dark aura formed around him as he licked him self.

"Gomen Neko-Sensei!!! I won't be late tomorrow!!!" Ahiru said bowing, not wanting to anger him any more, ANYTHING was better than getting a proposal from him!!!

She quickly took her seat, looking over to her two friends " Your going to have to work extra hard now, you've been late yesterday and the day before, sooner or later your going to be walking down the aisle as Cat!!!" The purple haired Pique commented. "OOHHH!!! And than you could never be together with your dear prince, as your dreams shatter!" The strange yet peppy blonde Lillie locked Ahiru in a death hug with sparkly green eyes.

"Uh…Isn't that a bad thing…….." Ahiru commented trying to breath, her face turning a light purple, "L…L-Lillie p-please…let…me GO!!" But the bouncy blonde didn't listen as she fantasized Ahiru's shattering dreams it was always freaky.

"Lillie……….."

"hhmmmm?"

"Your killing her…………." Pique said as she pointed to the unconscious Ahiru.

"Oh my!" Lillie finally let go of Ahiru, "She crushed from her failing nightmare, it's ok I'm here for you…." She said as she petted the head of the unconscious Ahiru.

"That was your doing" Pique said with a sweatdrop

"Liar!" Lillie denied it, looking from her to Ahiru.

"Ahiru, Ahiru wake up!!"

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes twitching at the bright light, she realized that she was in the nurse's office. She turned her head over to look at her two friends.

"..Nani? what happened….oh…now I remember, Lillie caused my breathing to stop……….." She gave Lillie a glare.

"oh but Ahiru-chan you were sssooooooo Kawaii!!! And I never wanted to let you go!!!"

She commented with her eyes sparkly (once again)

Ahiru laid back her head on the pillow, '_hmmm….I hope no one sees Kokoro……Drosselmeyer also said I've got to help her get into the school…..So I'll have to tell Neko-sensei a new student will be coming, but not for three more days…..God I'll have to make up a reason why……'_

As she was thinking of how was Kokoro doing. Pique popped a question "Hey Ahiru, are you going to the dorm or back to class?"

"hhmm…I'll go back to class, I'm fine now as long as Lillie doesn't cut of my breathing again…." As she looked over at Lillie who was already at the door

"OK!!! Let's practice, practice!!! You'll never reach your dreams if you drop to apprentice class Ahiru!!!!!!!" Lillie cheered as she headed to the classroom. Ahiru nodded as she got up and Pique followed as they went to class.

As the three girls entered the class, Ahiru walked to Neko-sensei who was clapping out beats to the practicing students. "Ahiru, so your awake, get to training now, or else you will have to MARRY ME!!!" The cat meowed as the aura came back, as he licked him self, during a mid-lick, Ahiru interupped "um…neko-sensei, I need a form for a new student, she's going to be in this class but she's sick and her grandfather said she'll get better in three more days……" _'That's a good cover, sick!' _The Neko swayed his tailback and forth, thinking.

"Ahiru how do you know this person is coming? Are you related?" He commented as he looked her in the eyes, Her blinked thinking _"Oh crap! Hmmm…uummm let's see she's she's…."_

"My cousin! She's my cousin!" Ahiru shouted, which made everyone look at her, _"oops…said that too loudly…." _She though as her face turned crimson of embarrassment.

"Your cousin? Fine I'll give you the form but she better be here in three days and she must work hard, same goes for you or you two must MARRY ME!!!" His hairs stood up as he pulled out the form and placed it in Ahiru's hands.

"Arigato Sensei!" she said as she bowed, put the form on the floor next to her and ran to the bar to finish her stretches. "_hmmm…Cousin that was a pretty good cover, can't wait until Kokoro wakes up!"_

**After Class**

Ahiru went to her dorm, she looked at the bottom bunk, to see Kokoro laying there peacefully there again. But something was a little different.

"hmmm? Hey she looks like she has more color to her skin!?" Her blue eyes looked at color of her skin, before it was extremely pale and unhealthy looking, now it looked a little darker more of a cream color. "I guess that's a good sign!" Ahiru smiled.

Ahiru locked the window since it's colder at night she didn't' want the young girl to freeze even though her mind is not completely there. Kokoro had a simple white short dress on. Ahiru than realized something, maybe I should give her a nickname, Something that is similar to _"Heart"_

"hhmmm…..Heart, ….heart, the heart contains for many emotions, I need to get Mytho's heart back together soon, but it's harder with Kraehe around. Please wake up soon…….." As she looked over the sleeping girl, the name popped up in her head.

" Ai-chan!! It works, Kokoro means Heart which can contain Love!! Ai means Love!! Well Ai-chan, I hope we will become good friends" she yawned as she changed and climbed up onto her bed, falling into a nice, peaceful sleep smiling.

**Arigato for reading!!! Sorry it wasn't that long, I just wanted to get a new chapter up as soon as possible!! Next chapter is the second day! Kokoro or Ai-chan will wake up in chapter 5!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

--XxLuciixX


	3. The 2nd day and the book

**Oh hiyo! Sorry for taking so long! I'm bored and I tried to write this even though I didn't even know what to write! XD Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Princess tutu!**

**But I do own Kokoro and most of the story line!**

The sound of the academy bell rang loudly, making the students happy to get back to their dorms.

"YA! Finally the day's over! I just can't wait to go to bed I'm tired!" The former duck exclaimed, Ahiru was over worked by the 'oh so wonderful and angry Neko-sensei.'

"Well, you were late for the three days straight, actually later than usual. Is something wrong to make you that late?" Her purple-haired friend told her as they were walking.

"Oh, for our Ahiru being late is nothing, if your late again Neko-sensei will torture you again!" The bouncy blonde said with a hyper tone.

"Well, it was not my fault!" she argued, _'That battle with Kraehe for that piece of Mytho's heart had worn me out, that I slept in…..'_

"Oh really? Who's fault than?" Pique questioned as Ahiru was thinking up a excuse. Something came to her involving Ai/Kokoro.

"My cousin's very evil sister was fighting with me on the phone." She always thought Kraehe could be a good evil step sister, like in Cinderella! Pique paused for a bit, thinking of Ahiru's answer.

Ahiru sighed in relief as Pique and Lillie bought her little white lie.

As she went to her dorm, opening the door, her eyes widened "Oh crap!"

The books that were piling on Ahiru's dresser, started to move to the side ready to fall on the sleeping Ai. Ahiru launched herself in the air and grabbed the falling books and landed with a THUD! The girl managed to breath out a "ouch!"

Looking at the books in her hand that were just about to hit the unaware girl, who once again looked a lot more healthier than the day before.

"That was close…." Ahiru let out a sigh as she got up, dusting herself off and starting to organize her books, putting some on the floor and some neatly on the dresser so it wouldn't fall, and if it did, it wouldn't hit Ai.

"You were lucky that you didn't get hurt Ai-chan!" Ahiru exclaimed as her blue orbs looked at the 'Doll' that laid there on her bed, the duck noticed that Ai's clothes were different than usual. The white dress that she wore was shorter, so short that it revealed a pair of bandages that were wrapped like shorts.

"Ara? I never noticed she had bandages on…." The girl said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and started to wrap her long pink-orange braid around her arm, just playing with it.

She then looked at Ai's hair length, she didn't notice it before but it was just a little longer then her length. It just looked short if you didn't notice the pink twin tails behind her back. The progress of Ai's soul setting in was getting noticeable, her skin looked healthier and peachy, her hair before looked almost white with the pale color of pink, now it looked like her hair got stuck inside a cotton candy machine.

"A few more days…..do I have to keep on lying though? Ahiru asked the sleeping doll, knowing she wouldn't get a response, laying her head in her palm which rest on her knees she looked around her room pretty bored, and it was too early to go to sleep.

As her eyes scanned the room, one of the books on the floor caught her eye, picking up a hard cover white book, "Oh ya, I forgot Drosselmeyer said I should read this book, something about it being similar to Princess tutu.." Examining the cover, the gold decals everywhere, In the center was a picture of a beautiful tiara and beside it was a gold needle and thread. Ahiru's hand rand over the smooth cover as she lifted it, flipping to the first page.

_**" The Living Doll Princess Tiara"**_

"_There once was a doll, who sat on shelf, but unlike most dolls, she had a mind. Everyday, she sat there looking at all the people laughing and having fun, playing, singing, and dancing! "Oh, how I wish I could be like them….." The little doll hoped and wished that her dream may turn into a reality."_

"huh? This sounds like what Drosselmeyer told me about Ai-chan.." Ahiru questioned as she read the first part.

"_One night, the doll's wish came true, she turned into a princess, with a beautiful gleaming gold tiara. She learned how to dance, and did all the things she could only dream of doing. But she still felt like she was missing something, since she was a doll she never knew that humans had a heart (Kokoro) that held emotions that a doll could never feel. She could never truthfully laugh out of joy, cry out of sadness, and she could never find true love."_

" Ai-chan…." The duck felt like crying, not out of sadness for herself, but for the girl sleeping in front of her. "This is even sadder, then Princess Tutu, I can't say that I love the prince or else I'll disappear, bu-but….Ai-chan can't even truthfully love someone!" Her blue eyes started to sting as they became moist, the warm tears dripping down her face. Ahiru cried for a while, until she looked back at the book and peered at the doll, "no….I promise, Mytho is not the only one who's going to learn the feeling of a heart!" Ahiru held the other girls hand, holding it tightly, but not to tight "I promise, you will learn how to love!" (Ai)

**Lucii: So what you guys think of the 3rd**** chapter? I think I rushed a bit at the end, this isn't edited either, but I really wanted to give this chapter to you guys! Thank you everyone for the reviews and helping me, I now have a poll open for you guys to decide what should happen in chapter 4, I might make that a long chapter! Now that it's summer I will have more time to right my stories! But I also have summer school soon, and NO I didn't fail grade 10, It's for a extra course and I have two weeks in July and two weeks in another month. **

**Please Review and vote on the poll! **


	4. The Doll's mind on the 3rd day Preview

**Ohayo Minna! ****Thank you guys all for waiting while I was thinking of ideas and not updating! ^^' I'm sorry that's I didn't even though it was summer, but I had a bunch of things that I needed to do! I hope that you guys will like this chapter as this tells about Kokoro's mind while she is in her sleep also known as her 'Dormant Stage' and please still vote in polls for my story! **

**Disclaimer:** **Princess tutu doesn't and will never belong to me, Kokoro/Ai-chan and the story of Princess tiara however does!**

As the bright sun filled the room with it's morning beams, waking up the former duck, opening her blue eyes, which still stung from the tears that had flown from the sad story of Princess Tiara looking around the room. The book clutched to her chest, she looked at the clock as the red numbers read 8:30 am "Oh crap!' The girl yelled as she hopped off her bed with a clumsy landing, ran to her dresser to quickly dress and bolted for the door, but before she ran out of the room she turned her head to look at her sleeping friend and smiled "See ya later Ai-chan!" she said before locking her dorm door and once again bolting to her classroom.

As the young girl, who use to be a doll laid there her mind was still active, weird feelings and questions clouded the girl's mind. Kokoro, or also called Ai-chan by Ahiru, was dreaming, in her dreams all her memories from when she was a doll floated around. Kokoro could feel her chest getting heavier, then she felt her whole body,

'_W-what is this….' _The girl questioned as she moved her arm up and down, she never felt anything like this before, her first time ever having a real dream before and it confused her. Ahiru's voice faintly echoed in the dream as she said a quick bye and dashing out the door.

'_It's that voice again…..the one that as been talking to me ever since that weird guy with the gears told me that I'm part of some…..story….' _Her hollow purple eyes gazed at the pictures, all where pieces of her memory putting themselves together like a puzzle. As she turned looking around the strange place she was in, unsure on how to react to everything she gazed at her first ever dream.

_'My first impression of the human mind...weird...yet...interesting..'_ She though as she wondered how long she'd be like this.

Okay~! That was alittle preview of the upcoming chapter! Gomen (sorry) that I haven't updated once again, but school is taking a toll on me, plus sometimes I just forget. I just want the best that I can do for everyone! :) anyway, until the first chapter!

Ciao~! XxLuciixX


End file.
